1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display panel and a method for forming the same, and more particularly, to a flat display panel comprising blocking lines and a method for forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A thin flat display is widely used in current consumer electronic products. Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) which are colorful monitors with high resolution are widely used in various electronic products such as monitors for mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, laptop computers, and notebook computers.
A thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panel has gradually become a mainstream product in the consumer electronics market because it has many advantages, such as high quality, efficient utilization of space, low consumption power, and no radiation. In order to advance surface light intensity and utilization of light source of a LCD panel, it has to increase not only light transmittance of a LCD panel but also especially aperture rate of pixels. A conventional LCD panel comprises a color filter substrate, a thin film transistor array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. However, such LCD panel has a lower resolution and a lower aperture rate. In additional, misalignment easily happens when bonding the color filter substrate with the thin film transistor array substrate.
For increasing an aperture rate of a pixel, one approach is to improve accuracy of aligning the thin film transistor array substrate and the color filter substrate. Recently, integrating the color filter on the thin film transistor array substrate to form a color filter on array (COA) substrate or integrating a black matrix on the thin film transistor array substrate to form a black matrix on array (BOA) substrate are presented. The COA substrate or the BOA substrate is assembled to an opposite substrate with no color filter or black matrix. Then liquid crystal molecules are filled between the two substrates to form a LCD panel. It does not lead to misalignment because the color filter is only and directly formed on the thin transistor array substrate. However, adopting such structure needs more precision of forming the color filter on the thin transistor array substrate. A little misalignment reduces the aperture rate and yield rate, thereby increasing manufacturing cost.